The True End Of Time
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Umm I had this great idea for an End of Time AU, but it turned out like this.. 0 o so srry bout the out come... oh and trust me it does get humor-y towards the end. I promise.


"Who's Donna? And why hasn't she changed like everyone else?" the Master sneered. Wilf looked concerned and afraid.

"The Doctor did something to her, the Metacrisis." Wilf answered. The Master looked at the Doctor and smirked.

"Oh he just loves playing with Earth girls." He teased the Doctor struggled against his restraints. The Mast looked towards the general. "Bring her to me." He ordered. The Doctor froze.

"No! You don't want her. She's uh- uh a nobody." Wilf desperately tried to reason with the Master. Intrigued by the old mans efforts, the Master stepped closer.

"Oh and why is that old man?"

"Oh, you just don't want to. That's all." Just the door opened and three Master look a likes dragged an unconscious Donna in the room, tossing her between Wilf and The Doctor. Wilf looked away ashamed and terrified all at once. The Master mouth gaped open, stepped closer to Donna and kneeled before her.

The Doctor shot Wilf a confused glance. _What the heck is going on here?_ He asked himself. The Master rolled Donna onto her back and brushed the hair out of her face.

"No it can't be." He murmured. Donna's eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus her vision. She looked around the room until she caught a pair of eyes. The Doctor.

"D-Doctor." Donna whispered as her skin flushed pink and she began to tremble. The Doctor's hearts broke. No he couldn't let this happen. He tugged and struggled under the straps. No Donna. He tried to call out to her, to whisper terms of endearment to get her to relax and calm down, but nothing.

The Master slowly backed up and looked at the Doctor, tears in the Masters eyes.

"Doctor what's going on with her?" the Master asked him. He looked when no answer came only to notice the strap across his mouth had not been removed. The Doctor gasped for air and looked at the Master franticly.

"It's the Metacrisis, she burning up."

"What do we do?" The Master yelled sweat rolling down his face mixing with the few tears he had cried. The Doctor looked at him confused. A sudden agonizing cry broke his state mind.

"Doctor!" Wilf cried.

"Master, let me go I can fix her." The Master just stood and stared at Donna as she tried to stand. "Master!" he snapped out of his trance un-strapped the Doctor.

The Doctor ran to Donna and stood in front of her. She looked at him and grinned tenderly. She swayed slightly and the Doctor, afraid to let her fall, grabbed her and gratefully fell into him, grabbing fist full's of his clothing. He could smell her strawberry shampoo mixing with her sweat.

"Promise me that you won't do it again." She ordered. The Doctor looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. The Master stood back and watched the scene play out. What was the Doctors connection to her? Well besides companion.

"Donna, I – I can't. I can't stand here and watch you die in my arms! That's unacceptable." She looked up into his eyes pleading with him. What was that look the Master wondered? What does it mean?

"Please." She said one last desperate plea. The Doctor looked down at her and cupped her neck and kissed her. Donna slid her eyes closed and loosened her grip. The Doctor was just about to wipe her mind when the Master pushed them apart.

Donna slid across the floor and hit her head on a corner. The Doctor angrily staggered backwoods.

"Donna love, are you okay?" Wilf called pulling at the ropes that bound him.

"Why'd you do that?" The Doctor hollered at him. The Master bared his teeth and stood protectively in front of Donna.

"Don't touch her." He growled. The Doctor, now completely confused, asked him a question.

"Do you, don't you know Donna?" he barked. The Master's face softened and he stood up straight.

"I do."

"How?"

"She's my daughter." The Doctor stood there in shock. She was his what? Was that even possible? The Doctor didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Doctor!" Donna screamed in agony. "My head it – it hurts." She whispered so low that only the Master and the Doctor could pick it up. The Doctor took a step towards her, but the Master went right back to protective mode.

He had to get to her.

The Doctor suddenly crinkled his nose as he caught a strong smell of blood. He looked to Donna to see her head lying in a small pool of blood. The Master fallowed his gaze and saw Donna.

"Master please. Let me help her."

"Why should I trust you?" the Doctor looked at him and swallowed. This was pointless, Donna was dying and he had to stand here and explain himself, to the Master no less. He looked over to Donna. She was looking at him, just at him, like no one else existed. And in that moment they spoke. Not with words, but with there souls.

'_Doctor.'_

'_Donna.'_

'_I'm cold.'_

'_It'll be okay. I promise.'_

'_Liar.'_ The Doctor chuckled.

'_Ginger.'_

'_Spaceman.'_

'_Earthgirl.' _Donna gasped vigorously. _'Donna! Are you alright Donna?'_

'_Fine.'_ She answered back too weakly. The Master stared at the two of them. What was it with the two of them?

'_Now you're the one who's lying?'_

'_Thank you Doctor.' _The Doctor started to panic.

'_Donna just hang in there.'_

'_It's getting dark Doctor.' _The Doctor started to let silent tears fall. The Master began to grow worried; he looked at Donna to see her eyes slowly starting to flicker close.

"Doctor what's happening to her?"

'_Donna please don't go.'_

'_I'll be fine Doctor. Doctor can I ask you a question?'_

'_Sure anything.' _He smiled warmly at her, but fainted hearing her gasp for air.

"Doctor!" The Master yelled.

'_Is there a heaven?'_ The Doctor was left speechless. He was a Time and Space traveler; surely he himself defied God's law. But he couldn't lie to her, could he?

'_Yes.'_ Donna smiled and broke her eye contact with the Doctor and looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

'_Then I'll wait for you.'_

'_Donna I-'_

'_I do know that time lords don't die, but when you regenerate, that part of you does. So I'll wait.'_

"Donna." The Doctor breathed. He n ever knew the master was even talking to him.

"Doctor!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" He paused and regained his composure. "That's why you should trust me. I would never hurt her! EVER!"

The Master stood there silently as if thinking about it. He stepped aside moments later. The Doctor rushed past him and to Donna's side. As soon as he touched her he heard Donna's heart beat cease.

"No. Donna come on." He placed his finger tips on her temple and entered her mind. It was empty, silent, but most of all dead. With shaky and bloodied hands, he laid her down. Just as he was a bout to walk away he noticed a gold dust circling around her hands.

"Doctor what's going on." Wilf asked. That's the first time Wilf's spoken up in awhile, to be honest the Doctor completely forgot about him.

"I'm not sure." He answered. The Master stepped up next to the Doctor and watched as Donna regenerated. Donna stood up, fully healed and everything.

"Didn't think I'd die so easy did ya." She smiled gingerly at them and wink. The Doctor was bewildered.

"But how?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I'm her father." The Master stated aimlessly. The Doctor grinned, pulling out his stethoscope and walked over to her. He placed the base of the stethoscope over the place where a Time Lords hearts would be located. And sure enough they were both there.

"You're a full Time Lord." Donna winked at him.

"Yup. I wouldn't leave ya that soon. And besides I promised ya forever right?" the Doctor nodded. "Right. So I intend to keep that promise."

"No." The Doctor and the DoctorDonna looked at the Master. "No daughter of mine is traveling with my enemy.

"But da-ad!" Donna whined.

"No buts young lady." The Master waggled his finger in front of her. Donna stuck out her bottom lip and pouted even more. "I said no. and that's that."

"Gawd I hate you. You're the worst dad ever!"

"I love you too."

"You never let me go anywhere!"

"That's not true. You can to your room on my spaceship." Donna huffed and crossed her arms. The Doctor looked at them strangely. He walked over next to Wilf and whispered.

"I feel as if we've crossed into the Twilight Zone." Wilf murmured.

"Ya I know what you mean. Weren't we all just emotional and heartfelt a moment ago." Wilf nodded and the Doctor helped undo his binds as The Master and The DoctorDonna continued to biker. The Doctor and Wilf slowly and secretively krept away to the TARDIS.

"Hey dad is something different to you."

"Hmmmm. Ya now that you mention it." Donna stood in silence for a moment when it hit her.

"DOCTOR!" She called out just as the TARDIS deterilized.

A/Note: Hey srry for the dramatic change in mode but I had no idea how to continue it after Donna regenerated...So srry for that. I'm lazy what can I say… PLZ review.


End file.
